Holding Hands
by Artistically Creative
Summary: "Azula NO!" Zuko screamed as a tear spilled out of his eye; What if Azula continued falling off her airship? Would Zuko save her? Sure Azula awas just another problem. But she was still a person and every person deserves a second chance.InspiredByFyre
1. Chapter  1: True Colors

**Author's Note:**

**This story is InspiredbyFyre. ! :D :)) :) Who is one of the most funny/inspirational Authors ever! :D :)) :) What if Azula wasn't able to use that plan she used to save herself? Would Zuko save her? Would the Gaang even let him? Would this be her tragic death? Sure Azula wasn't really the best person to have around. But she was still human. And every human needs a second chance. This story is not only about that but also about Azula's thoughts on what she was thinking while she was falling. Her thoughts mostly include the thoughts about her past.**

**I do not own ATLA or anything that has to do with it. :( It belongs to Mike and Bryan. Sadly I really don't own anything. I just got this idea from one my favorite authors: Forever Fyre.**

**BTW Sorry a lot for the long wait...If someone's waiting for this. It was really supposed to be a story, but I got carried away with the words it became a poem-ish (it really does not rhyme that well).-My inspirations are weird that way. Believe me I get my poetic inspirations from the weirdest places. Time to stop the A/N here or I might get carried away again-as usual. Hope you like it and enjoy! :D :)) :)**

**Azula's POV:**

As I fell from my airship I closed my eyes and trembled in fear.

I couldn't die.

Not here and especially not now.

I had a mission to do. An important one that included killing my brother.

Although I hate to admit it, it is true.

Before when I was on the hunt for the Avatar and on the hunt for killing my brother to bring him back to the fire nation as a prisoner.  
>My eyes and my heart were never really on the goal for killing him.<br>I only thought of bringing him back home and taking him in as a prisoner.  
>I never had the heart to kill him.<br>Honestly, I never had the heart to kill any of them. Not even the Avatar himself.  
>For a reason that I never knew, when I see the Avatar, here's something about him that prevents me from killing him.<br>As if we were related or something.  
>As if that would ever happen.<p>

But now,

With what Zuzu did to me. I would never let someone hurt me like that ever again.

No one may know it but when I found out that my best friends, the two friends in the world that I ever had, betrayed me because of him it hurt me in more ways than one;mostly because they liked him more than me and because I felt like he stole them away from me. Like he got almost everything I have ever had, everything that I ever earned. He took them away from me ; and put them somewhere in the world out of my reach.

He never really understood how lucky he was.  
>He had the love of our mother. And I had the fake love of my father.<br>To be honest, I knew that the love of my father was real. But I guess I just needed to feel someone's love.  
>Whether fake or not, I just needed someone to love me.<br>But now, I have no idea of love, but to think that the love he gave me was real.

I have never experienced someone's love before. Not even how it feels.  
>Now in my life, with my father's 'love' things are in some sort of trance wherein there's nothing else I could do but just accept the love.<p>

Whether it's real or not.

But going back to my mission.

Suddendly out of nowhere a plan formed itself in my mind.  
>Using my firebending I could propel myself towards the cliff side<p>

From there I could use my hairpin to pin myself to the cliff side and hopefully find a vine or ledge to where I could hang from or stay in until somebody helps me.

While I was falling I quickly executed my plan.  
>And it worked perfectly. Just like how everything else is.<br>While I was still on the cliff side I quickly spotted a vine and clung to it.  
><em>Success! I thought<em>_. _But little did I know that this was all where my luck would run out.  
>The vine must have been to weak to hold my weight since it snapped right in half!<br>This was definitely miserable!  
><em>I can't...I can't die!<em>

Tears began forming in my eyes.  
>I was not going to cry;not just because I knew I was in the doorstep of death but I did not want to cry.<br>I had to be brave. Hopefully there was still some way that I could live.

I was so distracted by my thoughts that I never noticed that there was a ledge below me.  
>I tried to hold on to it but it was just pointless. I heard my nails scratch against the rocky surface.<br>There was no way that I could live now.

There were just so much things I still wanted to before dying.  
>My father said I would become Fire Lord one day.<br>An excellent one at that.  
>I had dreams of doing things no other Fire Lord has ever done.<br>I had goals higher than the sky.  
>I had dreams of being the most powerful being and firebender on the planet.<p>

Would I really die like this?  
>Nearly lost to my failure of a brother and fell off a cliff.<p>

Would I really die to a hurtful death?  
>My body crushed at the depths of the end of this seemingly endless cliff. I just wondered how much it would hurt when death and I met.<p>

Would I really die alone?  
>Nobody loves me at all. Not even my brother. Not even my friends and not even my own parents. It crushed my soul.<p>

Would I really die friendless?  
>My friends betrayed me. Sometimes I still think "Were they ever my friends? Did I ever even treat them like they were? But did they ever treat me like one?" And besides without my friends I was a real mess.<p>

Would I really die a harsh and painful death?  
>I should never die this way at all! Just by the thought I already know it's going to be unbearable once the hurtful part happens.<p>

Would I really die as a failure in my father's eyes?  
>Besides this trip to my brother was not only because of my obsession to kill him but also because of the fact that lately I've been looking like a complete failure in his eyes. Especially during the fight when I was on the Boiling Rock. Just so many things went wrong then.<p>

Especially, would I really die as a monster in my mother's eyes?  
>A tear spilled out of my eyes. When she left, I felt more alone than ever. People expected me not to care. But it proves that no one ever knew me well enough. My mother's love is one of the things I never had and no matter what I did I just could never earn. It was one of the things I've always wanted. Yet she just thought of me as a monster.<p>

_Mom, wherever you are now. I just want you to know that I miss you. And that I love you. But I __will __always __still__ love you and hate you for not loving me. I hate you for leaving me. I hate the fact that you favored Zuko over me. But I still love you and I will always still crave for your love. No matter what happens. __Whether__ you would still love me or not. _

Suddenly my head hit something. Hard. Interrupting my thoughts.

I soon realized what it hit: A ledge.  
>I was rapidly slipped in and out of consciousness, that; the light of the sun was looking like flickering lights. I was nearly tempted to scream "Zuko save me!" But I knew I couldn't do that. My pride blocked me from saying such a thing. But I really did need him. But it was too late.<p>

I was already dying and death itself was just about to take me in whether I would like it or not.  
>I was already on the doorstep of death.<br>With no way to escape.  
>And for a split second I thought: Will Zuko be sad or happy about this?<p>

I had no idea what happened next.  
>No idea what would happen.<br>No idea if I was going to live.  
>No idea if I was going to survive.<br>No idea if I was going to die.  
>No idea if anybody would save me.<br>No idea if anybody even wants to save me.  
>No idea if my dreams would be fulfilled.<br>No idea if my head was bleeding.  
>No idea if Zuko would be sad or happy about me dead.<br>And lastly and most importantly: No idea if my mom still thinks of me as a monster.

I honestly and completely don't have any idea of what happened next. But the last thing I heard was a voice so familiar yelling, "Azula no!"

And everything went dark black as I slipped into complete unconsciousness I whispered one last thing. "Zuko?"

**Author's Note:**

**Yep, I know. The ending of the story is sad. If I get 10 reviews I _might _put a chapter#2. Why? Cause I only put cliff-hangers at fanfics with chapters. (Aside from the last chapter) But if it's only going to be a story with no chapter then you can most definitely _bet _that I would not put a cliff hanger there. I'm not like that. Besides, I know how it feels if you know, it says COMPLETE then when you read it there's a cliff hanger at the end. Believe me it took hours until I got over the- what the? I'm getting off topic here. So please review! I only got 7 reviews for my other story and that took up only 2 chapters! Srsly! Anyways REVIEW!**

**Ohh and I forgot to put this:**  
><strong>Thank you to my beta-readerPM buddy/YAY! buddy (There's a thing called YAY buddy! Use your imagination!): Jiao-Jie because without her...well let's just say that none! or probably most of you guys would understand what I was saying! I had so many typo errors! More than 10!**

**Anyways Review! (it's for a good cause! So that there's gonna be a chapter#2)!**


	2. Chapter 2: Saviour

**Author's Note:**

**YAY! Chapter #2 is here, finally! Sorry if it took long to update...It was a bit of a long Told from Zuko's POV...Just like one of you reviewers wanted... But here's the downside: If Chapter #2 isn't as nice as Chapter #1 well yeah sorry about that part... I don't really think I'm good at writing other characters' POV unless it's Azula's. So if you think this chapter is good or BETTER than Chapter #1 then YAY! :D :)) :) If not then aww...:(... I do not own ATLA... Thank you also reviewers, since I got more than 10 reviews in 1 day. Anyways, thank you also to the people who made this story th****ei****r favorite. :) Also to people who made me one of the****ir ****favourite authors... I feel like giving you guys cookies...But it's the internet so never mind...WOAH! Long-ish author's note so ****I****'ll end it right here. Hope you enjoy! :D :)) :)**

_InspiredByFyre_

_"Every human deserves a second chance."  
>"Azula is a human<em>_, not the __monster that she thinks she is." __  
><em>_"__Whether __good or bad, nobody deserves a __fate __as horrible as that."  
>"She's still my sister, and that's something no one else can take away."<br>"She was evil as most would say."  
>"Her eyes speak the truth."<em>

**Zuko's POV:**

As I watched Azula fall I was consumed by both happiness and sadness.  
>Although we hated each other<br>She was still my sister,  
>She had a good side,<br>She was still a human being and every human being always deserves a second chance. No matter how evil she is.  
>As I continued to watch her fall I remembered...<p>

The good times we had together,  
>The bad things we'd planned against each other,<p>

All the things I've ever done to her,  
>All the things she's done to me,<br>Our relationship as brother and sister,  
>Our childhood,<br>When we were both on the same side,  
>When we were against each other,<br>And lastly, our lives and our relationships together.

After all the things I've done to her. It would hurt me the most if I saw her die. Like this. With me watching her plunge in to her death while I did nothing

It pained and it hurt me seeing her like that; it was all too much to bear.

Would she really die like this?  
>Nobody deserved this death. Even the most evil person in the world couldn't die just like that.<p>

Would she really die a hurtful death?  
>If she died it would be my fault<br>I had a chance to save her. But I didn't.

Would she really die, thinking that she was alone?  
>That was wrong. Mom, loved her; before and after she left. But looking back she favoured me and I could tell that it pained her greatly. Mai and Ty lee, they were her friends, but looking back they were only friends of Azula because sheinflicted fear towards their hearts. But Dad never loved her. It must have pained her to think that the support she was getting was fake. I loved her. She was my sister. No matter how many times we try our best to kill each other, and no matter how many times we say that we hate each other, there will always be that feeling We can't help but love each other. No matter what.<p>

Would she really die friendless?

Mai and Ty lee. They were her only friends. But did it really hurt her that I took them away from her? That they picked me over her?

"She-she's not gonna make it". I whispered my thoughts aloud.  
>Watching her fall and plunge into her death<p>

She looked so helpless.  
>So vulnerable.<p>

But as I kept watching I found out that she had formed a plan in her mind all along.  
>Oh great! Why was I so stupid? Thinking all those thoughts about her actually having feel- My thoughts ended there. Because I saw the vine break in half.<p>

I saw Azula,  
>My sister,<br>The prodigy.  
>The favored one,<br>The smart one,  
>The clever one,<br>The talented one,  
>The perfectionist,<br>Plunge into her own death before my very eyes.

It was terrifying

Because when I saw that vine break in half;  
>When I saw that Azula would most likely die,<p>

My blood froze.  
>My heart stopped pumping.<br>Everything in my gaze turned into slow motion.  
>My muscles and every part of my body refused to move.<br>My voice couldn't work.  
>And I knew that if this continued any longer it was likely that I would have a heart attack.<p>

But even with all this happening I still felt something urging me to watch and see what would happen next.

There was a ledge below her. But Azula probably wasn't focused since when she reached for the ledge her nails just scratched against the rocky surface of it. I tried to catch her eyes. But I couldn't and when I saw them there was only the one emotion that I always least expected from her.

Fear.

Azula was capable of it.  
>That was one thing I knew for sure.<br>Uncle once said that actions and words never describe what a person feels,  
>but the eyes are the thing that project the feelings most— No matter how good you are at lying.<br>It was one of the reasons why I always knew when Azula was lying;  
>Not only because I grew up with her and knew her well enough but because no matter how good she is at lying, her eyes always speak the truth.<p>

I tried to yell "Save her!" To everyone else.  
>But like I said.<br>My blood froze.  
>My heart stopped pumping.<br>Everything in my gaze turned into slow motion.  
>My muscles and every part in my body wouldn't move.<br>And my voice didn't work.

I saw her plunging deeper into the heart of the edge of the cliff .

But the next thing I saw was more shocking and had a lot more intensity than anything else throughout the entire experience. This part was more shocking than ever. Even more so than the time wherein I had to fight my father to an Agni Kai when I was only 13 years old. This part was also terrifying:

Her head hit a small ledge.  
>Her eyes started to close and open rapidly, as if trying to keep herself conscious.<br>She was dying.

I saw the looks of everyone else riding on Appa.

Toph was just looking out into the horizon facing the opposite direction.  
>At first I thought "Doesn't she care about my sister? Doesn't she pity her?" Until I remembered that we were in the sky and that Toph was blind.<p>

Sokka's mouth was open wide. He looked at her with pity(I think you should use a different word since you just said pity in the last part). But a hint of hate.

Katara's mouth was only slightly ajar. Her face was set in a slight frown and her eyes glared at my sister. _Typical _I thought._She's mad at everyone in the fire nation, whether good or not. _

Aang was just staring at Azula in pity. Not a hint of hate. His gaze was just fixed on her; like he wanted to help her. Just like what I wanted.

My blood started moving again.  
>My heart was finally pumping again.<br>My gaze turned back to normal.  
>My muscles and every part in my body started working again.<br>And when I tried, my voice worked.

"Azula no!" I screamed.

Without a second thought,  
>I took charge of Appa.<p>

I was more determined than ever to save her.  
>She was evil most would say.<br>But I know she has a heart.  
>I know that she also deserves to live.<br>Whether bad or good no one deserves to die that way.

Suddenly,my hands were encased in frozen cold it felt like it could burn.

Until I realized that the only other person who's been hating the fire nation so much was Katara.

"What are you doing?" I asked her angrily trying to melt it.

"What are _you _doing?" She spat back.

Our gazes met each other and we both knew the same thing: What I was doing was stupid. And other than that, Azula was our enemy and for sure she'd kill us at every possible change that she could, even though we saved her. I just hoped there was some way.

"Azula is my sister. How would you feel if that happened to Sokka?" I asked her menacingly as she continued to glare at me.

"How did I get included in this argument? " Sokka asked hearing his name.

With both of the dangerous glares Katara and I gave him he silenced himself and focused back on my sister.

"Well even though she is you're sister. Did you ever consider the fact that she tried to remember the countless times she's tried to kill us"? I was about to say something else until Aang stopped the argument.

"Look. Zuko's right. Azula is human and every human deserves a second chance-"

"Whose side are you on?" Katara asked angrily, but Aang continued anyway.

"But Katara's right as well. Azula is our enemy and she's tried to kill us countless times."

This time I interrupted."Aang, seriously, whose side _are _you on?" But just like Katara, Aang continued with that 'Peace Speech' of his.

"But that doesn't mean that we should just leave her to die or just take her in as

someone innocent or a past friend that never did any harm." Aang finished.

"So what do we do now oh great Avatar?" Toph asked sarcastically, speaking for the first time since this melancholy experience.

Aang just ignored the question. "Hmm…Hey Sokka, do you still have those chain things that the mechanist once gave you before?" He asked.

"Course I do. That guy is a genius!" he said happily. "But still Aang, " His face grew serious. "You've gotta agree with Katara.-Azula's dangerous and we can't trust her." He said solemnly while looking for the chains.

As they talked about what to do with her I took charge on Appa again.

While I was zooming through the air to save my sister I began to think:

Were they right?

Can't Azula be trusted?

Should we just let her die?

Or should we save her?

Different voices started circling my head, saying different things but proclaiming only one message:

"When it comes to Azula, you can never trust her."

But somewhere deep the depths of my mind and my heart,  
>Someone saying, gently,<br>Not much like a whisper,  
>Nor a call,<br>But not instructing,  
>Just suggesting,<br>A voice so tender and soft.  
>A voice I loved to hear every day.<br>A voice so distant  
>So far away,<br>Saying the one message she used to say every time me and Azula fought.:

"Zuko can trust Azula. And Azula can trust Zuko. Trust is Love, Love is Family. "

Once my mother said that, it struck me like ice.  
>It was true.<br>I could trust her so she could trust me back. I trusted her that's why I could love her. I loved her and she was my Family.

And that was why I was going to save her.

**Author's Note:**

**Okayy...Originally I was gonna continue writing how Zuko saved her and etc. etc. etc. .. But umm yeah the rest of you guys have been waiting for this for a long time so umm yeah. The next chapter might also be in Zuko's POV. Just to let ya know. Thank you so much for the reviews! For chapter #1... Sorry if Chapter #2 wasn't that good, Almost half of this stuff I wrote when I was sick. Also please vote in my poll! No one votes! Only like 2 people voted! Anywho, I hoped you guys liked this chapter even though it wasn't that good...Oh and the chain things that Aang was talking about was actually handcuffs with a key (of course) and yeah another extra…(what do you call those circle things?) circle thing to chain a person up to something. CHAPTER #3 WON'T BE OUT SO SOON SINCE WE HAVE EXAMS...PROBABLY 3 WEEKS FROM NOW... PlEaSe ReViEw! -those things are fun!**

_This story is InspiredByFyre!_


End file.
